Pith Merchant Depot
thumb Vorkommen: HiSec, LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Destroyer/Interdictor und kleiner Typ: Combat Site (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: '''Kernhändler-Depot '''Popup: Supply depot for combat vessels and pirate cargo haulers alike. The Pith Guristas in these depots are very aggressive. DED Threat Assessment: Minor (2 of 10) Erster Abschnitt thumb|Pith Merchant Depot - 1. AbschnittPopup: The Pith Guristas rely on nimble fighters to stop any intruders into this complex by stationing them close to the beacon. In reality, the defenses are rather incompetent. Gegner *6 Guristas Sentry Guns *22 Frigates (Pithi Arrogator/Imputor/Invader) *1 Boss Figate (Blockade General Sade) Der Blockade General Sade hinterlässt nach Abschuss einen 3rd Tier Overseer Personal Effects (ca. 40.000 ISK wert) und einen Chip Sade's Pass. Dieser Chip muss im Schiffladeraum liegen, um das Beschleunigungstor zum nächsten Abschnitt benutzen zu können (wird dabei verbraucht). Strukturen: keine Beute. Blitz: Es reicht, wenn man Blockade General Sade abschiesst und die Beute aufnimmt, um in den zweiten Abschnitt zu gelangen; alle anderen Schiffe und Geschütztürme müssen nicht abgeschossen werden. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Pith Merchant Depot - 2. AbschnittPopup: The Pith wheel and deal in fuel, and their supplies are stored in this deadspace pocket. Aware that they could be attacked at any time, they stock up just sufficiently to meet demands. Gegner *3 Guristas Sentry Guns *3 Guristas Stasis Towers ''- web'' *1 Boss Frigate (Supply Station Manager Der Blockade General Sade muss abgeschossen werden um das Beschleunigungstor zum nächsten Abschnitt benutzen zu können. Er hinterlässt einen 4th Tier Overseer Personal Effects (ca. 60.000 ISK wert). Abschiessbare Strukturen, die manchmal etwas Beute hinterlassen: Storage Silos (Munition). Sonstige Strukturen: keine Beute. Blitz: Die Geschütztürme müssen nicht abgeschossen werden. Dritter Abschnitt thumb|Pith Merchant Depot - 3. AbschnittPopup: The Pith Guristas collect and store cargo from various raids here. They liquidate their assets as fast as possible, so the actual amount being stored varies from day to day. The locales are relatively well defended." Gegner *3 Cruiser - Supply Patrol (Pithum Silencer) *1 Cruiser - The Pith Taxman (Pithum Inferno) *1 Cruiser - Gate Beacon Patrol (Pithum Ascriber) *6 Frigates (Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) *6 Frigates - Supply Patrol (Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) *1 Frigate - Pith Tax Patrol (Pithi Invader) Der Behälter Storage Taxes lässt sich erst öffnen, wenn alle Schiffe abgeschossen sind.Man findet darin einen 5th Tier Overseer Personal Effects (ca. 180.000 ISK wert) und manchmal noch Pithi C-Type Faction Module oder (selten) eine Worn BPC. Abschiessbare Strukturen, die manchmal etwas Beute hinterlassen: Habitation Module - Roadhouse (Handelsgüter); sonstige Strukturen: keine Beute. Vierter Abschnitt thumb|Pith Merchant Depot - 4. AbschnittPopup: Inside the last pocket of the Pith Merchant Depot resides the Superintendent. He oversees the collective storage space, collection of taxes and fees and manages investments. He is well guarded. Gegner *9 Cruiser (Pithum Ascriber/Silencer) *8 Frigates (Pithi Infiltrator/Invader/Plunderer/Wrecker) *1 Faction Frigate (The Superintendendent) The Superintendendent hinterlässt einen 6th Tier Overseer Personal Effects (ca. 360.000 ISK wert), selten einen Pithi B-Type Gegenstand oder eine Schiffs-BPC. Abschiessbare Strukturen, die manchmal etwas Beute hinterlassen: Pith Special Operations (Handelsgüter), Pith Office and Supply Bunker (Munition) Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:LowSec